Mortal Dad's With Magical Children
by BML Hillen-Keene
Summary: Leo and Derek have a MDWMC meeting.


"Hey Leo! Sorry we're late!"

Leo turned, just enough so he could see both the man approaching and his sons, who were playing close by with Chris's new favourite toy, the ball. Wyatt, being the indulgent big brother he was (on occassion) had been playing this same game for half an hour; but it was obvious he was bored.

"Just in time Derek." Leo smiled. "Any longer and I would have a fight on my hands."

Derek smiled in return, stepping round the bench Leo was sitting on and setting his son on the ground beside Wyatt and Chris. "Play nice you three." he said as he stepped back to join Leo. "No shimmering, and no orbing!" This was directed mostly at his own son and Wyatt as Chris hadn't yet managed to do more than orb in place.

Leo grinned as Derek colapsed onto the bench beside him with an explosive sigh. "And the MDWMC meeting has offically started."

Derek laughed, as he always did when he heard the title Leo had given their little group of two (plus children), but it was apt and fit them so well. Mortal Dad's With Magical Children. It was a welcome break from regular playdates and worrying that their sons could be found out by other children or their parents.

It had started out as phone calls, when Leo just happened to pick up the phone when Derek was calling Piper for a little magical advice for his half demon son. Leo had given him the advice he needed, and Derek had called a few times after that to find out more. Then Leo had called him, at a time when he was feeling very out of sync and having trouble dealing with being mortal when Wyatt had been acting up and using his magic all the time. Then Leo recalled that one of the fathers of Wyatt's friends set up a sort of 'fathers only' playdate every saturday. He'd never ended up going what with Wyatt being in danger, finding out Chris was his son, dealing with Big Chris's death, his own fall from grace and eventually being frozen for months.

He mentioned it in passing to Derek, who leapt on the chance. As a single father he had more to deal with than Leo, and he didn't have anyone who could freeze the room if his son did do something magical.

Over the three months since they had started meeting up on saturday afternoon the two had come to be good friends, and their sons certiantly got on well together. That was not to say that they didn't meet up at other times, Derek had come over to the house for dinner a few times, and there had been the rare occassion Leo had managed to pry him away from his son, leaving him in the care of the sisters, to go out for drinks and some adult conversation. They had far more in common than just their magical children they soon discovered.

"Give me an hour and I might be up to moving. He kept Shimmering away everytime I tried to get his coat on him." Derek groaned.

"At least James doesn't shimmer away his little brother like some little boys I won't name." Leo replied, glancing at what was obviously plotting going on between Wyatt and James.

"Only because he doesn't have a little brother. I wouldn't put it past him to shimmer Chris away on Wyatt's say so though." Derek said, noting the very same plotting. "Where did he send him this time?"

"Just to Victor's. He knows better than to incur the wrath of Piper by doing a repeat of 'the incident'." That had been a dark and terrifying day; finding Chris gone and Wyatt refusing to tell them if he had been kidnapped, or had orbed himself. When the truth had come out Piper had been furious at Wyatt, so now when he got jealous of the attention Chris was getting he only orbed him to his grandfather. It was a habit they were going to have to break him of and quickly.

"I'm glad I only have one." Derek said with a shake of his head.

Leo looked over at Chris, who had obviously decided that his big brother and James were boring and was playing ball with himself. He had very almost not had a second child, what with all the complications at his birth. Shaking himself from the dark memories of that time he pushed himself up from the bench. "I think we'd better stage an intervention before this plotting comes to fruition." he said.

Derek smiled and stood also. "Intervention huh?"

"Preferably before we end up playing magical tag." Leo nodded.

_Disclaimer: Don't own... again..._

_A/N: DAMN YOU CHARMED! This has been floating round in my head for days and days, it's rubbish, badly written and the POV's are far to scattered, but it's done, written and out now. I just thought it might be nice for Leo to have a fellow mortal father of a magical child to hang out with, and then I rememebered Derek from the episode Little Manticore and it all just slotted together._

_Hope you enjoyed._


End file.
